Welcome to Diamond Salon
by WhiteHoeshi
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo berandal 20 tahun karna keteledorannya memecahkan sesuatu yang berharga. "Cincin apa ini? kenapa aku harus memakainya di kelingking?" "Cerewet sekali kau sarang burung, cepat pakai dan kau resmi jadi pegawaiku" Meanie/Shounen Ai/Gaje/DLDR/RnR juseyo
1. PROLOG

Welcome to Diamond Salon

Author : WhiteHoeshi

Main Cast : Mingyu , Wonwoo

Other Cast : Junghan, Scoups , Vernon, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Shounen Ai

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read :)

Happy Reading

PROLOG

 _" Kau memecahkan jendelaku berandal!"_

 _._

 _"Apa..! yang benar saja! aku harus mengurus rambut orang orang ini?.. heol!"_

 _._

 _"Kim Mingyu 19 tahun. Hairstylist ternama meski dia masih SMA. Wow bahkan dia sering mendapat penghargaan ckckck.."_

 _._

 _"Yang benar saja?! rambutnya sendiri seperti sarang burung, mana mungkin dia bisa bekerja disini!"_

 _._

 _"Sampai kapan aku bekerja disini /sigh/ bagaimana jika jantung ini akan meledak jika terus dekat dekat dengannya. tch .."_

 _._

 _"Hyung! panggil aku hyung..!"_

 _._

 _"Tidak mau! sarang burung.."_

 _._

 _"Hutangku sudah lunas bukan? sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang hehehe.."_

 _._

 _"Yah! kau belum mengembalikan cincinku sarang burung..!"_

Pendek ya? hehe karena masih prolog

saya masih baru di dunia per-ffan

mohon kritik dan sarannya dimasa mendatang

sayonara-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Diamond Salon

Author : WhiteHoeshi

Main Cast : Mingyu , Wonwoo

Other Cast : Junghan, Changkyun, etc

Warning : Shounen Ai, Bahasa yang tidak patut, mohon tidak menirunya^-^

* * *

 _Wonwoo POV_

"Yah Changkyun-ah cepat larinya!" Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran para preman tengik. Si idiot yang berlari di sebelahku inilah biang keladinya."Tunggu aku Wonwoo-yah lututku serasa akan lepas haishh." Lihat kan? dasar idiot, sudah tahu dia diambang hidup dan mati tapi masih bisa mengeluh seperti itu tsk tsk.

Cepat kuseret dia melewati gang gang sempit. Bahunya terantuk antuk dinding disisi kanan dan kiri gang. Tapi aku tak peduli aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Bocah tengik! kembalikan uang kami..!" kudengar sumpah serapah dari arah belakang, diantara deru nafasku dan Changkyun yang saling bersahutan.

"Wonwoo-yah kurasa lebih baik menyerah saja, aku sudah tidak kuat berlari sungguh." Bocah idiot ini enak sekali dia bicara. Cih memangnya ini semua gara gara siapa eoh? "Sialan..berhenti bicara dan terus berlari brengs*k" Bolehkah aku menampar kepalanya jika kami sudah selamat nanti?

Dengan sisa kekuatan, aku menyeret Changkyun ke dalam minimarket yang kebetulan sedang ramai pembeli. Sepertinya ada diskon besar tapi aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting nyawa kami selamat terlebih dahulu. Berdesakan. Itu yang kurasa saat kami berdua memasuki minimarket ini. Diantara para ahjumma yang entah sedang memperdebatkan apa aku tak peduli.

"Permisi..permisi kami mau lewat" Changkyun berusaha mengeluarkan badan kurusnya diantara himpitan tubuh gempal para ahjumma. "Sialan ini lebih parah dari tadi" erangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh yang berdesakan ini.

 _Tep_

Kurasa tepukan di bahu kananku. "Mau lari dari kami bocah tengik? Tunggu 1000 tahun lagi" "Sh#t.." umpatku kesal, secepat kilat aku menggerakan tubuhku membabi buta. Kudengar suara umpatan ahujumma yang terganggu dengan gerakanku.

 _Bukkk_

Changkyun menendang si preman tengik itu dan secepat kilat menyeretku keluar dari kerumunan. Kami berlari(kembali) sekuat tenaga hingga aku tak tahu berada dimana kami saat ini.

"Yah lihat kita masuk kesana.." Changkyun membawaku masuk ke sebuah salon. The Hell Changkyun, are you serious?. Salon yang kami masuki lumayan ramai, kulihat beberapa gadis remaja tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Dan kami dua lelaki berandal berdiri dengan bodohnya di tengah ruangan. Heol, baru saja aku akan mengajak Changkyun pergi sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Welcome to Diamond Salon, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seorang wanita dengan suara pria menyapa kami. Tidak tidak, dia adalah pria terlihat dari jakunnya. Astaga apa sudah mau kiamat?. Wajahnya cantik sekali dengan rambut panjangnya tsk tsk.

"Aku ingin potong rambut" Changkyun berkata sambil memberi lirikan menggoda pada beberapa gadis yang dibalas kernyitan jijik di kening mereka. "Silahkan lewat sini" ucap pria berambut panjang tersebut. Aku menepuk bahu Changkyun kencang. "Yah kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku kesal. Changkyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan teksur mengejek. "Kita sembunyi disini, pasti aman" ujarnya sambil menepuk dada bangga.

Aku segera duduk setelah Changkyun duduk di depan cermin. Pasti susah sekali memotong rambutnya yang ikal dan keras itu tawaku dalam hati.

 _PRANGGG_

Terdengar pecahan kaca dan suara jeritan wanita saling bersahutan dari ruang sebelah tempat kami berada.

"Sh#t.. mereka menemukan kita" ucapku pada Changkyun. Kami menghampiri para preman itu karena kami tak ingin mereka menyakiti para wanita yang tak bersalah. "Brengs#k ! kembalikan uang kami !" salah satu preman itu membawa tongkat besi dan bisa kulihat ruangan salon ini hancur berantakan. Para gadis berada di sudut sambil menangis ketakutan. Tak kulihat pegawai salon ada disini.

"Yah tenanglah kita bisa bicarakan baik baik bukan?" rayuku sambil tersenyum yang terlihat lebih seperti ringisan. "Kami sudah memberi waktu lama bocah tengik dan kami sudah bosan dengan kata kata itu. Cih" ucapnya sambil meludah. Aish sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. "A-aku berjanji akan melunasinya tapi mohon beri k-kami waktu hyungnim.." ucap Changkyun sambil memegang tanganku erat. Dia gemetar dan hampir akan menangis.

"Apa kau bilang. breng..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di salonku?" suara berat mengintimidasi terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Aku melihat seorang pria berjalan dengan dagu terangkat menuju ke arah kami. Di belakangnya beberapa pegawai salon berjalan termasuk pria berambut panjang tadi.

"Kutanya apa yang kalian lakukan di salonku! Mengacau hah?! Dasar berandal tengik." ucapnya lebih keras karena tak satupun dari kami yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu Tuan Salon" salah satu preman menjawab dengan mimik muka mengejek. "Dua cecunguk inilah yang aku cari"

Terdengar kekehan samar dari pria pemilik salon ini. "Bukan urusanku kau bilang? Kau dan kawan tonggosmu itu yang telah mengacaukan isi salonku dan kau masih berkata bukan urusanku?" si pria pemilik salon ini mengambil tongkat besi milik si preman dan mematahkannya dalam satu hentakan. Sontak aku terkejut setengah mati. Pria ini dia iblis atau apa? #malah ngatain udh ditolongin juga-.-

Dua preman berbadan besar ini mundur ketakutan dan segera berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Kulihat Changkyun masih membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Kalian berdua bereskan kekacauan ini dan temui aku.." Aku dan Changkyun saling berpandangan. Sial sekali aku hari ini, ibarat keluar dari kandang macan masuk ke kandang harimau heol.

Salah seorang pegawai menyodorkan sapu dan kantong sampah pada kami. Aku memandang pecahan kaca dan peralatan salon yang berantakan. Sialan harganya pasti mahal dan pasti pria tadi meminta kami menggantinya. Kulirik Changkyun dan kekhawatiran tergambar disana. 'Matilah kita' kira kira seperti itu.

Setelah membereskan pecahan kaca kami diantar untuk menemui pria pemilik salon ini. Dia tengah duduk membelakangi kami saat aku tiba di ruangannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya datar. Aku hanya menangguk sambil menelan ludah. Sial! kenapa wajahnya mengintimidasi begitu. "Kalian berdua pasti sudah paham kenapa bisa ada di ruangan ini bukan? Berikan uangku." ucapnya datar sambil menyilangkan tangan santai.

"Berapa jumlahnya?" tanyaku cepat. Aku tidak ingin berlama lama di ruangan ini sungguh. " 5 Juta won" ucapnya santai. Aku melotot kaget. Dia gila! "Kau gila! aku tidak akan membayarnya ayo kita pergi Changkyun" kesalku. Enak saja mau menipu kami.

"Kalian terlibat sesuatu dengan preman tadi bukan? apakah hutang?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Dia terkekeh. "Sepertinya aku benar, punya hutang dan mengacau di tempatku. Kurasa bukti dan saksi mata cukup menjebloskan kalian berdua ke penjara". ujarnya santai sambil memutar mutar pena di meja.

"No..jangan laporkan kami, kami akan melakukan apa saja asal jangan laporkan kami tuan." Changkyun meringis dan memasang wajah memelas. Aku membisik Yah! dengan kesal. Bisa bisanya Changkyun percaya pada penipu ini.

"Good, pilihan yang bagus! " pria itu menjentikan jarinya. "Aku Kim Mingyu dan Welcome to Diamond Salon"

* * *

.TBC.

wkwkwk apa ini? ini apa? absurd gila, sorry for typo(s)

thankyou so much yg udh sempetin review di prolog kmaren, saya belum sempet bales maaf :3

mind to RnR?


End file.
